


Gifts

by entanglednow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur gives Merlin a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

"I have something for you," Arthur says, and his voice is some confusing mixture of imperious and uncertain that Merlin doesn't think he's ever heard before.

"For me?" Merlin knows he sounds more wary than surprised. Because usually when Arthur says he has something for him it's a clever ruse and its actually something for Arthur that he wants Merlin to appreciate with him, or comment on how nice it is, so he's understandably dubious.

Arthur looks uncomfortable, or maybe it's guilt. Maybe he's still feeling guilty. So Merlin might be wrong, perhaps Arthur really has brought something for him. It's probably sausages. Because Merlin's starting to realise how Arthur's mind works.

Arthur takes a deep breath and lifts something off of the table, a large, soft, square shape wrapped in cloth and tied carefully with string.

Merlin frowns and stares at it with one eyebrow raised, which makes Arthur gesture, in a vaguely annoyed sort of way with the package. So he puts down the tray he's carrying and comes forward, takes it from Arthur's outstretched hand.

It's big, and it squashes gently under his fingers in an unfamiliar sort of way.

"Open it," Arthur insists, he sounds impatient enough but there's something else in his expression, something that suggests he's more than a little afraid of Merlin doing exactly that.

Merlin puts it back down on the table and pulls open the string it's tied shut with.

When he peels the paper back all he sees is red. Layers of red fabric, the bright slippery shine of it, folded in on itself, different shades and edges of material, some fine and thin, some heavy and soft.

He lifts the smooth fabric in his hands until there's absolutely no doubt about what it is.

Merlin takes it back, he doesn't know how Arthur's mind works.

At all.

"It's a dress," Merlin says quietly, hesitantly, like maybe Arthur has given him the wrong gift and this isn't what he intended for Merlin at all. Because clearly it's a dress and -

Arthur's _looking_ at him.

No, this is apparently exactly what Arthur intended to give to him.

It occurs to Merlin that when Arthur caught him the other day stealing one of Morgana's dresses his protests that it wasn't for him might not have been entirely believed.

That now Arthur thinks...Oh.

And he _bought him a dress._

The dress is obviously very expensive, cold red silk trailing over Merlin's arm in a way that's soundless and beautiful, almost like magic.

"I thought maybe, if you wanted." Arthur clears his throat. "If you wanted to, then I wouldn't mind, but only if you wanted to. Though it's yours regardless."

Which makes no sense at all, even for Arthur, who sometimes takes not making sense as some sort of princely duty. Merlin is lost somewhere between the confusion and the slow slip-slide of silk between his fingers. Though he does notice the way Arthur can't quite look straight at him, and the way he's maybe, just a tiny bit red.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Arthur wants Merlin to wear the dress _for him_.

Which is...Merlin doesn't have the faintest idea what to say. He's not even sure his brain still works.

Though Arthur's clearly expecting some sort of reply.

He's forced to wonder if there's _anyone_ whose life is more complicated than his.


End file.
